


Post Meridiem

by wolfishInsomniac (knightedheart)



Category: overwatch
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, all of this is entirely platonic, also only teen and up because of some swearin, anyway this fic was 4 scott, genjis ao3 tag makes me incredibly angry, scott u GREMLIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightedheart/pseuds/wolfishInsomniac
Summary: [asmr video] genji & mccree watch american football while fareeha eats a pillowcase





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellheart/gifts).



> my first actual serious fic on this acc WHOO anyway im glad theyre all friends and love each other

The clock struck three thirty six post meridiem, and Fareeha had absolutely no clue what was going on.  
She sat next to Jesse on the couch, legs over his with his hat stolen from his head and now perched atop hers.  
Jesse was completely glued to the screen, leaning forward slightly, arms rested on his knees. Genji sat on the other side of Jesse, just as invested in the game on screen.  
"No, no, no- Goddamnit!" Genji shrieked in disbelief as Jesse howled with laughter about something on the screen that Fareeha didn't understand or even care to understand, really.  
"Ha! You owe me fifty bucks, fucker!" Jesse whooped, resting his arm on Genji's shoulder.  
"You are the most terrible friend," Genji says with a mock deadpan face as he handed over a fifty dollar bill to Jesse.  
"Uh....yeah....homerun.....?" Fareeha said in an attempt to join in on the conversation, confused.  
Genji and Jesse immediately whipped their heads around to face Fareeha, their faces ones of disbelief.  
Genji solemnly held his mask to his heart. "Fareeha......"  
Jesse immediately pulled Fareeha closer to Genji and him with his arm, grinning. "Listen up, darlin', I'm gonna teach you a thing 'bout how the best football team is the C-"  
"Oh, don't you start with that propaganda bullshit!" Genji cut Jesse off along with a shove, sending him tumbling into Fareeha.  
"Oh, don't get me involved with your gross old man fights!" Fareeha laughed, shoving Jesse off of her.  
"We're not even that older than you," Jesse complains, shoving a hand into Genji's face, pushing him off of the couch.  
"MOTHERFUCKER," came Genji's war cry from the floor as he dragged Fareeha and Jesse onto the carpet along with him.  
The clock struck four o' clock post meridiem, football forgotten, the TV just a white noise in the background of their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was some bowl mr. squidward


End file.
